Wrong Move
by Inhya
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura fall in love.They are happy together. But Itachi has taken a liking to Sakura too... then, things just get a bit awkward and funny...
1. Chapter 1

hello everyone, this is my first story and english is not my first language, dutch is... i hope you like it. it's really short, I know.. but it took a lot of time to write this... and please, if you can, leave me some advice... thank you.

* * *

><p>I walked into the classroom and sat down by my desk. School started today and I was really excited. There were already children in the room and they were talking and laughing. Anyway, none of my two friends were here yet so I took out my phone and texted them. They were supposed to be here half an hour ago because we had something to discuss with Tsunade.<p>

Class is going to start soon and well I'm looking forward to the end of the day. It's nice to see everyone again but some people here in school don't really like me. I don't know why but I've been told that not everyone likes me and stuff… Maybe it's because I'm a straight A student. Nahh, I think that they just don't like my character. I'm too cheerful compared to them, and my friends say that I'm very loud and sometimes hysterical -_-

_Ohh look, Hinata._"Hinata!" I ran over to her and squashed her into a hug. "Sakura... you're holding me too tight..." I let go of her. "I'm so happy to see you, again!"

"Me too!" she smiled her toothy smile. I noticed that her hair had gotten longer… I love her hair, it's so long and beautiful. Now only Tenten had to show up some time today.

"How are you?" I asked. I hadn't seen both girls for like 1 month.

"Great, I went to visit my grandparents in Suna." she said smiling sadly. Hinata grew up with her grandparents after her parents died when she was 4 years old. They died in a car accident. Sad story. And when she turned 13 she came to Konoha to live with her uncle and nephew, Neji Hyuga.

"Awesome, girl" we headed back to our seats and sat down. After a few minutes the bell rang and class began. Tenten came late and gave her late slip to the teacher. She walked over to us to sit behind me, all the while waving and grinning at us.

The teacher started talking about having a great, successful and pleasant year and bla bla bla.

Suddenly the door opened and a boy came inside. The teacher squealed, WtF. "ahh there you are!" she stood up from her desk and walked over to the boy. He looked at her weirdly.

"Class, attention please! We have a new student with us this year!" everyone looked up. Some girls winked at the guy while the others giggled. Poor guy. "Uhum, Class. Behave!" the teacher said. She turned to the guy and put her arm seductively on his shoulder, he backed away and she quickly took her hand of his shoulder. How amusing. Nervously she started talking "Eh... well. Uhm why don't you introduce yourself."

"…Hello, Sasuke Uchiha." He said and nodded his head towards the class.

"Ok, you can take your seat." The teacher said, smiling awkwardly.

Sasuke walked to the back and sat down an empty seat. Some girls were still paying attention to him instead of the teacher, but he acted as if he didn't saw them. He observed the class carefully. These kids were different compared to the kids from where he came. His eyes fell on a girl with pink hair. She looked so…. girly. And the things that she wore were so bright. So many colors. Even her hair... her eyes… **and** her skin. _Weird_. She was talking to some girls. _Ohh she has such a beautiful laugh._

The girl started smiling at him and he realized that he was still looking at her. He smiled back and quickly turned away. _Oh shit._ Then after a few seconds he slowly peeked at her from the corner of his eyes and saw that she was still looking with an amused look on her face. _Great._ Sasuke started blushing and looked down at his hands in his lap.

Sakura was looking at the new boy. He seemed kinda shy. His pale cheeks were turning into a shade of red. So cute. Then something about the new boy caught her attention. His eyes. _His eyes are dark._ Not just dark. Darker than the night. Darker than the color black, pfhh as if that is possible. His eyes are the jewel of his body. They are marvelous.

* * *

><p>When school was over Sakura was still wandering around in the halls. She had to pick something up in the science room, but she didn't want to go all the way back to the other side of the school. There was no one left and it was too quiet. She became a little nervous. The empty halls were scaring her. She began to argue with herself whether she would go back or not. Then suddenly she heard something making a cracking sound and she ran away, she ran until she came to the doors and opened them all the way coming face to face with the new boy, Sasuke Uchiha.<p>

She was panting heavily and had a horrified look on her face. Sasuke was surprised to see her.

"What's wrong and what are you still doing here?"Sasuke shockingly asked stepping forward. Quickly taking his hands out of his pockets to place them on her shoulders.

"N-nothing… it doesn't matter." Sakura's panting had slowed down a bit and she frowned. Sasuke had a worried look on his face.

"Then why were you running?"Sasuke asked with concern in his voice. He slightly tightened the grip on her shoulders.

"I-I'm sorry… I had to take something… from the science r-room.." Sakura said, sighting.

"ohh…uhm, ok…,"Sasuke didn't know what to do now. "Eer… you've got what you need?"

Sakura looked down at her feet. "No, it was so scary and quiet inside. No one is still here, you know"

"Ah, I see, you want me to come with you?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura looked up to him. There was still so much concern written all over his face. She didn't want to go back in there. It was so scary. "no, I don't want you to go in there"

Sasuke looked at her and then softly laughed, "I'm not scared".

"No, I'll take it tomorrow. Let's go." She started to pull his hand. Then I thought struck her mind. "What were you still doing here?"

"I was waiting for my brother to pick me up." Sasuke said.

Sakura let go of his hand and said, "Oh, then I think I should go now." She smiled at Sasuke and started to walk away.

Sasuke stepped forward and grabbed her wrist. Sakura spun her head around with a questionable look on her face. "I can drop you off, you know." He said with hope that she would say yes.

"That would be nice"


	2. Chapter 2

OK, well, hello everyone. here is the second chapter and I want to thank my first 2 reviewers. thank you so much!. I was so hyper when I saw that I had 2 reviewers! Anywayzzzz, I know it's stupid but I never had a reviewer before... so yeah.. oh and don't forget. Dutch is my first language. This chapter kinda weird... I hope that you'll enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Sakura were standing side by side under an oak tree waiting for Sasuke's brother. Sakura's hair was swaying along with the wind. Her hair was so beautiful. The color wasn't a disturbing pink; her hair had a really soft tint of pink. And it looked even more beautiful in the sun.<p>

Suddenly a car stops in front of them. Sasuke stepped towards the car and opened the backseat door for Sakura. She said a small 'thank you' and stepped inside. Sasuke closed the door and went to the other side of the car to step in.

"Well, hello, little brother, I see that you've brought a companion." Sasuke's older brother said, looking at them through the rearview mirror. He turned around and looked at Sakura, smiling he said "Hello, I'm Itachi Uchiha." he held out his hand for Sakura to take it.

"Sakura Haruno" She said, gently placing her hand in his palm. He kissed it and Sakura started blushing. Oh God, he's nice.

Sasuke looked at their joined hands and then out of the window. He hoped that Sakura wouldn't fall for Itachi's charm. Because then, things could get really bad.

They let go of each other's hands and Itachi turned around to drive. He asked Sakura the directions and began to drive. None of them said a single word for a while.

"So, Sakura. What do you think of Sasuke?" Itachi asked. A smirk appeared on his face.

"Uhm… well. Err…"

"Do you think he's nice?"

"Oh, yes, he is nice." Sakura said shyly.

"Oh, okay." Itachi's smirk grew wider.

"Why did you ask me that?" Sakura asked, a little confused. Itachi was talking to her as if Sasuke wasn't there.

"Well… because this is the first time ever that I see my little brother willingly with a girl."

"Ugh Itachi will you shut up and drive?" Sasuke said annoyed. He was sick of Itachi saying all those things around Sakura.

"Sasuke I'm talking to Sakura, not you. And I have the right to know what she thinks of you. That's none of your concern." Itachi said with a frown on his face.

"It is my concern, Sakura is my friend and it's my responsibility to make her feel comfortable around my family. And I don't think she is comfortable with you asking her all those questions." Sasuke's voice became louder and louder.

"Do I make you feel uncomfortable, Sakura?" Itachi asked Sakura, looking at her through the rearview mirror with a questionable look on his face.

Sakura sighed. "Will you two just stop arguing? You guys act like little boys. And I'm not answering your question Itachi."

Okay that was unexpected. Neither Itachi nor Sasuke said a thing. Itachi just kept on driving. And Sasuke had an amused look on his face with a raised eyebrow.

It was silent in the car for a few seconds until Itachi decided to say something.

"You can come to our place whenever you want, Sakura." He said bluntly.

"Okay, I will." She said dryly. They went on saying stupid things to each other. The whole conversation didn't make sense.

Sasuke had been awkwardly quiet since the argument. He didn't seem okay. "Are you okay, Sasuke?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" he said harshly and turned his head to face  
>Sakura.<p>

His answer shocked her and she had a confused and hurt look on her  
>face. She said nothing.<p>

Sasuke immediately regretted what he had said to her "I'm sorry, I was  
>just... thinking about something... I didn't mean for that to come out so<br>harshly..."

"Uhm... it's okay" Sakura said softly. What was Sasuke thinking about?  
>I hope everything is okay with Sasuke.<p>

When they finally arrived, she greeted them and stepped out of the car.  
>Sakura walked up to her front door, still wondering what was wrong<br>with Sasuke. I'll ask him tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Itachi turned around to face Sasuke "What's wrong with you?"<p>

"You mean, what's wrong with you. She is way too young for you."

"Oh, so, since when did you care, huh? Though, it still surprises me that you've finally let a girl into your life."

"In fact I do care. And if you lure her into your crappy life, like you  
>do with every other girl. Then I'm going to kill you Itachi."<p>

"She isn't yours, so I can do whatever I want with Sakura."

"Hn. Try to and you'll see."

"Hehe, you're so stupid."

"Shut the fuck up and fucking drive, okay?"

* * *

><p>Ugh Itachi is such a dipshit. He was just supposed to drive Sakura home. Not trying to flirt with her. And worst of all was that Sakura was okay with it! Just simply okay! If I didn't say a thing then they would have end up sucking off each other's faces. God, I'm never ever going to let that happen. That would be just… so friggin' sickening. It would probably cause him a heart attack.<p>

Sasuke was pacing back and forth in his room, thinking about what happened in the car today with Sakura and Itachi. I'm never going to offer Sakura a ride again, until someone else will be the driver.

* * *

><p>(Next morning)<p>

Sakura woke up the next morning and quickly took a shower. When she was done she dashed out of her room. When she finally made to the kitchen she saw her mother standing there with a chocolate bar. Sakura smiled.

"Hi mom!" Sakura kissed her mom on her cheek.

"Hey Saki! How did you sleep last night?" her mother asked smiling cheerfully.

"Good mom," she said taking the chocolate bar from her mom "I've to go now mom"

"Ok, Bye honey! Be careful! And don't to strangers and bad people… and oh yeah... Pedophiles!" her mom said worriedly.

"YES MOM" Sakura said rolling her eyes. She shut the door behind her and started to walk to school. She was enjoying the cool wind blowing across her skin. It was a beautiful day.

* * *

><p>(At school)<p>

When Sakura arrived at school she walked inside and walked through the busy halls to her locker. She saw Sasuke standing there, waiting for her. She silently walked over to him.

"Hey, Sasuke" She said smiling at him.

Sasuke looked up to find Sakura standing in front of him. He took her hand and dragged her towards the nearest classroom. He opened the door and swiftly pushed her inside, closely following her. Nobody noticed, there were too many people in the hall.

"Sakura" Sasuke said. He had backed her up against the locked door. His hands were on her hips. He looked at her eyes. Her eyes were so gorgeous.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked, not knowing what was going on.

"Sakura… I don't want you to go anywhere near Itachi," he said, his grip on her hips tightened. Sakura looked at him with confusion in her eyes. "It's complicated." Sasuke sighed. He put his head in the nape of her neck and inhaled her scent. Sakura started blushing. He looked up to her again. "Our old math teacher retired. And a friend of Itachi will be our new teacher. This means that Itachi will often be here in school."

"Huh?" Sakura said confused. "Okay" Sakura nodded. "I understand, let's go now." She took his hand and was about to open the door when Sasuke pulled her to him, holding both her hands firmly in his.

Sakura didn't understand. She didn't know that she could get hurt by Itachi. "Sakura. Itachi is not a good guy. He is… is a womanizer. And he's on drugs." Sasuke said closing his eyes. What would Sakura think of him? Now she knows what kind of guy Itachi is… What will she think of him? He opened his eyes again.

"I don't want you to get hurt Sakura."

Sakura had a soft smile on her face. "It's okay Sasuke," she took his face in her hands. "I'll be careful; I don't even like Itachi at all." She said, kissing him softly on his cheek. She let go of him but Sasuke pulled her back and kissed her on the lips.


End file.
